Parker's Princess Problem (Aftermath Series: Book 2)
by Aria Breuer
Summary: Parker Dooley has been separated from his great-grandson, Terrence Dooley. Upon arriving in a new world, Parker meets the Disney Princesses and learns a few things from them. Sequel to 'Aftermath'.
1. A Brand New World

**Disclaimers:** I do not own _The Lord of the Rings_ , _The Chronicles of_ Narnia, Disney Characters, Disney Locations. They belong to J.R.R. Tolkien, C.S. Lewis, and Disney. All other canon material belongs to their respected owners. All original material belongs to me, the authoress of this fanfiction story.

*.*.*

Welcome to the second part of my Aftermath Series. :)

I'm excited to write this because Parker gets to meet the Disney Princesses. :D Enough said. Let's get to it! :)

This fanfic is inspired by PattyCake Productions' new YouTube series, "The Princess Academy".

*.*.*

The first sensation Parker Dooley got, since leaving the mirror portal, was entering a lush, green forest. The smell of dew drops filled the air, making Parker feel more at home here than anywhere else.

Parker was a dragonoid with a dragon-like head and a lizard-like body. He retained some humanoid features, but he had no wings. His snout was short with a tip at the end, facing upwards towards the sky. His yellow eyes were rather cat-like. He had long, furry, red ears and short, curved, grey horns. His scales were light red and sleek, while he had a thin, muscular frame. His claws were black and almost fingernail-like, while his black spikes ran from his back all the way down to his medium-sized tail, which curled around his feet.

The clothes he wore today were a tan shirt, red suspenders, and brown breeches that ran close to his ankles.

If he were in his human-hobbit form, Parker would have fair elven features; lighter-than-usual skin, much like Frodo Baggins' skin was like; bright blue eyes that reminded Parker of the sky; short, pointy ears; and soft, thick, curly brown hair that rested on his head and the tops of his feet. In a way, Parker looked very much like Frodo in his human-hobbit form, as well as his great-grandson Terrence Dooley, probably because they were all lookalikes in some form or rather.

Only after Parker forced Frodo to forget he ever met him, back when they made a short trip to Earth, Parker and Terrence followed the Great Lion Aslan's lead, traveling through a mirror portal, leaving the Chesapeake Manor behind. It was Frodo who admitted he was a descendant of Parker and Terrence, which shocked them. Parker wouldn't forget Frodo's bravery for facing him, and who could blame the poor gentle-hobbit? Parker couldn't, and yet here he was wanting to ensure that no harm came to the timeline, all thanks to Frodo's actions.

Not long ago, Parker lost his human wife, Eliza Bowler-Dooley, to a losing fight against the Sith Emperor Vitiate. Parker hated the Sith Emperor for what he did to his wife and to his daughter-in-law's mother Janet, also a shapeshifter. The only thing Parker regained, since becoming the evil/grey dragonoid Maranguan, from that fight against Vitiate was earning the chance to become whole again. He thanked his daughter-in-law Anabeth for her bravery during that fight, literally stabbing the Ice Queen's icicle on his back to cure Parker from his wicked self.

It was a group effort that he surely wouldn't forget. But now, his journey to the Light Side had only just begun, and it was Frodo who slowed them down. Or was it Aslan that caused Parker to become confused? Maranguan still haunted his thoughts. If Parker had the chance, he'd eradicate any chance of becoming evil again. Sadly, some things weren't meant to last.

Parker was left with no choice, except to live life without his wife and his son Maxin Dooley, who died recently from old age. Now, Parker was in a new world, with no idea where he was or if he would ever see his great-grandson, Terrence Dooley, again.

At last, Parker made his way out of the forest, heading directly to a castle with lots of towers and turrets. It was strange that a grey castle was here, with its own kingdom. Parker wasted no time entering the castle's courtyard. He had to see what was going and whether he could find a way to reach Kyrria, the land where Ella of Frell and Slannen of Pim were traveling through to reach the next point on their journey, whatever that journey may take them.

The castle's courtyard, past the gate and the wooden drawbridge, was huge with a dirt ground, as well as a market with so many booths, including a smithy where the blacksmiths were busy crafting weapons. Parker stared at the smithy for a moment, wondering how it was done.

"Excuse me," one of the soldiers, wearing grey armor and a grey helmet, stopped Parker in his tracks, "what are you doing?" The soldier glared at him, pulling out his sword. "Dragons! They don't belong here!"

"This one does!" said a princess wearing a red bow over her ebony hair, her skin was white as snow, her lips red as the rose, and she was donned in a blue and yellow gown with puffy sleeves. Parker was mesmerized by this girl and her light-hearted voice. "I'm Snow White. How do you do, kind sir?"

"Parker Dooley," Parker said, kissing her hand. "You'll have to forgive me, Snow. I'm not used to being here. Maybe you could show me around."

"Well done, Parker," Eliza's voice drowned out Parker's thoughts, making him stumble for a few seconds. "You're flirting with a princess. I guess you've moved on."

"Eh…" Parker's heart cried out in joy upon hearing Eliza's voice. Oh, he wanted to be with her again!

"Well, come on." Snow got his attention. "We'll get you settled in."

"For what?" Parker asked, stunned when Snow led him into the castle.

.

The inside of the castle was huge. The foyer was grand with its soft red rugs, as well as purple banners showing a gold crown on each banner. Parker wondered just what life was like in a palace. Perhaps he wouldn't know, but then he had been Emperor of the Shadow Empire for a brief time and had his own pearly-white temple. A temple was nothing compared to this castle. So, this was new territory.

At last, Parker and Snow turned the corner, entering a room that looked more like a sitting room with soft couches and chairs. To Parker's surprise, there were so many princesses here, talking and doing other activities. One of the princesses was reading a hardcover book, lost in her own adventures, as many as the book could give her.

"Ah, Parker Dooley," a princess with short blonde hair put up, as well as wearing a white headband and dressed in a blue ballgown, presented herself before the light red dragonoid. "I'm Cinderella and it's time for you to have a lesson on the Light Side of the Force."

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)

 **References:**

The Light Side of the Force comes from the "Star Wars" galaxy.


	2. Introducing the Princesses

"The Force?" Parker asked, as Snow brought him over to a red cushioned chair with gold vigor sewn into the cushion's fabric, in the design of leaves and stems. Parker looked around the room, the moment after Snow sat him down. There were fourteen princesses in the same room as he, many wearing different colored dresses and appearing to have come from all over the world.

Something wasn't right. Parker really needed to go.

"Hold your horses, Parker Dooley!" a flaming, curly-haired princess pointed her bow and arrow at the light red dragonoid.

"Um… should I be afraid of you, miss?" Parker asked, confused and stopping in his tracks.

"That's Merida for yah. You better sit down, Parker, or this arrow will pierce yer heart," Merida said in a heavy Scottish accent.

"Okay," Parker sat back down on the red cushioned chair, staring at the princesses as if he had just entered a dream. He tried smooth talking them, seeing if that would work. "Look, ladies, there's no need to be rash! Ahhhh!" He cowered before the long, blonde-haired young princess wearing a purple and pink dress. "I'm sorry! What did I say?"

"You know, flattery doesn't work around here." The long, blonde-haired princess said, lowering her frying pan. "The name's Rapunzel and don't you be forgetting it, Parker Dooley!"

"You really like saying my name, don't you Rapunzel?" Parker asked, alarmed and confused. He uncovered his face, staring at all the princesses as though he should be afraid of them. "So, what are we doing here?"

"What did you think we're doing?" an olive-skinned princess wearing a green dress and a green tiara said.

"I guess it has something to do with the Light Side of the Force," Parker admitted.

"You're right. I'm Tiana, by the way," Tiana introduced herself to him.

"Oh, hello," Parker smirked, enjoying himself.

"Don't get too comfortable, sugar," Tiana said. "The worlds aren't all that friendly."

"Good thing to know!" Parker said, giving her a thumbs up and regretting it. "When can I leave?"

"Yer not _going_ anywhere!" Merida cried out in her Scottish accent.

"We still have loads to teach you about the friendship and love," Rapunzel said, jittery.

"Love," another blonde-haired princess, this time wearing a light blue, sparkly dress, said, "It's the most powerful spell out there. I'm Elsa."

"And I'm Anna," Anna, the flaming red-haired princess wearing a dark blue dress, said. "Don't trip on the way out!"

Now, in Parker's eyes, that was the most confusing part he ever heard! What did he expect to find around here? Then again, it made no sense that Anna was kicking him out of the room…

…or was she?

"What?" Parker asked, confused by the whole ordeal. "What do you mean? I happen to know my way out!"

"Do you?" a tan-skinned woman, with poofy black hair and dressed in a green bra and green silk pants, asked. "Because if you knew where you were going, then you wouldn't have come here in the first place!"

"Aslan sent you here, didn't he?" a flaming, straight-haired teenage girl, wearing a pink dress, asked, curiously. "I'm Ariel and she's Jasmine." Ariel pointed out the tan-skinned woman. "Don't mind her! Jasmine's going through a lot right now."

"Well, as much as she can get. I'm Moana," a Polynesian woman wearing a red and white dress introduced herself to Parker Dooley.

"Don't worry, Parker. We're all unique," a golden-haired woman wearing a hot pink dress said. "I'm Aurora."

"And I'm Belle," a brunette-haired woman wearing a yellow ball gown said while reading a hardcover book. "I must say your family history is quite impressive."

"Wait a minute. You looked into my family history?" Parker asked Belle, confused.

"Indeed," Belle said. "According to this book, you suffered as a dark lord called Maranguan and are now struggling to get back to the Light, something we can help you with."

"Really?" Parker asked, raising an eyebrow. "For a moment there, I thought I wouldn't learn anything in this class."

"You can learn to fight, as well as be bold and daring! I'm Mulan, by the way," Mulan, a black-haired woman wearing pink and white robes, said.

"Or you can follow the Colors of the Wind and be none the wiser. I'm Pocahontas," Pocahontas, a woman with straight black hair and donned in a tan dress, said.

"And I believe that's everyone," Cinderella said, pointing to the blackboard. "Now, Parker, it's time that you learn the meaning of the Light Side of the Force and all its trappings."

Parker looked at the princesses as if he had been through a name calling, or calling out the princesses' names. The last thing he wanted was to be here among peppy princesses.

At the same time, there was no way out, was there? He'd have to go with the flow or be dragged down below, with the rest of the fish eaten by anglerfish, or whatever fish lived at the bottom of the sea.

Oh boy. What was he getting himself into?


	3. A Light Side Lesson

This is the last chapter of this story. :)

*.*.*

"Now," Cinderella continued, as the blackboard wrote words down automatically, "what is the Light Side of the Force?"

"It's love!" Snow White said automatically.

"Hope," Anna pointed out.

"Endurance," Elsa added.

"It builds trust," Pocahontas said.

"Character," Mulan said with a warm-hearted smile.

"It defends those who love each other," Rapunzel pointed out.

"Selfless," Tiana said with candor.

"Hard-working," Merida said, gruffly.

"Beauty lies within," Belle said, gracefully.

"Finding the Light Side of the Force means you have to believe in yourself, trust yourself, and love yourself. In general, be happy with yourself," Moana said, pleased.

"Without the light, then all you have is darkness," Jasmine said, shrilly.

"Jasmine, we're trying to think happy thoughts," Cinderella said with a smile.

"You follow your heart's desire and always look on the bright side of life," Aurora said, adding to the growing list of possibilities to the Light Side of the Force.

"There's always adventure when traveling with the light. Usually, it's happy and bright," Ariel said, loving this conversation.

"But above all, you have to follow your dreams," Cinderella said to Parker, politely. "For without dreams, the light wouldn't have a reason to hope and hopefulness is important when it comes to the Light Side of the Force."

Parker looked at all the women present in the room. How was he to get out of here? He didn't want to disappoint the princesses; at the same time, already felt like he needed excitement in his life again.

It was his lacking. Now, things were making sense. The princesses were right. He just needed to see for himself and understand that not everything was dark. Maybe that's what kept Maranguan at bay for a while.

Or so he hoped.

"Did you learn anything?" Cinderella asked Parker with a warm-hearted smile.

"Yeah," Parker said, realizing what he had been missing in his life. "You ladies certainly know your stuff. The Light Side sounds wonderful. It's just… keeping Maranguan at bay will be no easy task."

"Why would you want to keep him out? Maranguan's a part of you. He's not evil, exactly," Snow White said, distressed. "Maybe if you learn to live with your darkness and your light, you'll be all right in the end."

Parker nodded. "Thank you. I needed to hear that."

"Well, if we're done, the exit to Kyrria is through there." Cinderella showed Parker a mirror, which had a rippled portal on its glass.

Parker stood up. He could leave. He actually could leave this world? Would the princesses be all right without him?

"Don't worry about us, Parker. We may live in this pocket timeline, but we know you'll come and visit us again," Snow said, lightly.

"I will. I'll be back," Parker promised, huffing a little as he made his way towards the mirror portal, disappearing from the princesses' realm in seconds.

.

Terrence, a gentle-hobbit who looked just like Parker, paced around the Forest of Pim. The Forest of Pim had such lush greenery and tall trees, but there was also a village inside the forest where the elves and hobbits were forced to sing and dance, under the reign of Sir Edgar, Prince Charmont's uncle.

Terrence paced this way and that, hoping that he didn't lose Parker, his great-grandfather. Terrence jumped the moment the mirror portal reappeared. Out from it was the light red dragonoid Terrence knew and loved. Terrence gasped, rushing up to Parker and embracing him.

"I didn't think I'd see you again!" Terrence released him. "What happened?"

"Well, that is an interesting tale," Parker said with a smirk.

*.*.*

 **References:**

Kyrria, Prince Charmont, and Sir Edgar come from "Ella Enchanted".

-x-

That's it for the second part of my Aftermath Series. :) Thanks everyone for taking time out of your busy schedules to read this fanfic until the very end. It is much appreciated. :)

This is a straightforward story, and the first G rated fanfic to show up in my Long Series. Plus, this is something I wanted to write; so, I'm glad I got the chance to write it and introduce Parker to the Disney Princesses. :)

The next fanfic will have Terrence falling in love with a lass. Aww! :)

I'll see everyone in the next fanfic. Bye! :)

 _Aria Breuer_


End file.
